muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 105: Rita Moreno
Fozzie Bear becomes embroiled in a running gag involving the backstage phone. Throughout the episode, Rita parodies her combative image. She battles with several Muppets, including Miss Piggy, a Full-Bodied Muppet, and Animal, who's backing her on drums in her closing number, "Fever". Songs/Sketches * "I Get Ideas" * Veterinarian's Hospital: Fozzie Bear * Muppet News Flash: Dancing Chicken * The Swedish Chef: Flapjacks * At the Dance * UK Spot: "To Morrow" * "Lady of Spain" * Panel Discussion * Muppet News Flash: No News Tonight * Talk Spot * "Goody Goody." * Fozzie's Comedy Act * "Fever" Episode Notes * This was the first episode broadcast in many US cities. * Rita Moreno won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Continuing or Single Performance by a Supporting Actress in Variety or Music for her work on this episode of The Muppet Show. With this victory, Moreno became one of a select few artists who had won all four major artistic awards, which also include the Oscar, the Tony and the Grammy. *In Rita's "Fever" number, she speaks to Animal for a moment in Spanish, saying, "Listen, buddy. All I wanna tell you is that you shouldn't do that. It's not nice, you understand? Look at me when I'm talking to you. This is my number, and if you bother me any more I'm gonna hit you so hard, it's gonna leave you stupid. Cool it." * This episode is the first appearance of Veterinarian's Hospital. * This is the second and last time Janice wears a wig on The Muppet Show during At the Dance, although the opening theme for this season remained the same. * This is the first Muppet Show episode to have the guest star perform the opening number. (See Muppet Show guest stars who performed opening numbers) * Miss Piggy is switched between Richard Hunt and Frank Oz again in this episode. She is performed by Richard for most of the episode, Frank taking her only for the Panel discussion. * Some of the members of The Muppaphone included Lucy, Bernard, and the one named after Marvin Suggs! * The Announcer is performed by Jerry Nelson in this episode, along with episodes 110 and 118. John Lovelady performed him from episodes 109 to 117. Jerry will perform the Announcer full-time from Season Two onward. *The "Fever" number was recreated for Rita Moreno's tribute at the 2015 Kennedy Center Honors by Rosie Perez. Edits * When aired on Nickelodeon, "I Get Ideas" is cut, but is replaced by Rita's closing number, "Fever." Subsequently, part of the first backstage scene is cut, as is the part of the last backstage scene where Kermit called Floyd and Animal on stage for the closing number. After the final backstage scene, the episode cuts to the final curtain call, because "Fever" was moved to the top of the episode. The curtain call includes a joke about the male dancer from "I Get Ideas", which doesn't make sense in this edited version. Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, The Newsman, The Swedish Chef, Sam the Eagle, Marvin Suggs, The Muppaphones, Rita's Dancing Partner, Zoot, Janice, Animal, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Jim Henson Muppet, Frank Oz Muppet, Jerry Nelson Muppet, Brewster, Sweetums, Wayne, Wanda, Pigs, Whatnot, Trumpet Girl Background Muppets: :Brunette Woman, Floyd Pepper, Muppy Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Waldorf, Rowlf, The Swedish Chef, The Newsman, the Jim Henson Muppet, and some of the Muppaphones :Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Animal, Marvin Suggs, Sam the Eagle, the Frank Oz Muppet, George the Janitor, Mildred, Animal's Dancing Partner and Miss Piggy (Panel Discussion) :Jerry Nelson as The Jerry Nelson Muppet, Pig Bartender, the Announcer, Whatnot, and some of the Muppaphones :Richard Hunt as Miss Piggy (Most of the episode), Miss Piggy's Dancing Partner, Statler, Sweetums, and Wayne :Dave Goelz as Rita's Dancing Partner, Zoot and The Guru (Brewster) :Eren Ozker as Janice :John Lovelady as Rita's Dancing Partner Gallery Image:Moreno05.jpg Image:Moreno01.jpg Image:Moreno10.jpg Image:Moreno06.jpg Image:Moreno08.jpg Image:Moreno07.jpg Image:Moreno03.jpg Image:Moreno04.jpg External links *Falk, Karen. "Jim Henson's Red Book", 6/3/1976 - Rita Moreno (MS) *Falk, Karen. "Jim Henson's Red Book", 9/20/1976 - The Muppet Show airs in NYC Mondays 7:30. Rita M. first. __NOWYSIWYG__ 105